Does hinata really love Naruto?
by Leona's-Diary
Summary: Naruto overhears TenTen, Sakura, and Ino talking. He hears them say that Hinata Loves Naruto... Could Hinata really love Naruto? Or was Naruto just hearing gossip!
1. Does she really?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock.

"Man it is only10:00 am" he said sleepily as he laid his head back down on the pillow. "WHAT?" He screamed. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT TRAINING 30 MINUTES AGO, WHY DIDN'T THEY COME GET ME?" He screamed even louder this time.

He scrambled out of his PJs (which is black T-shit and some baggy pants) and into his orange jumpsuit and his black t-shirt. He ran into the kitchen to grab something light when he realized the red button blinking on his phone (which signaled that someone had left him a message). He picked it up while eating a breakfast bar and dialed the number to the answering machine. You have 1 new message press one to hear it. He quickly pressed the number one on his phone to hear the message.

The message was from Sakura, it said, "Hey Naruto this is Sakura, I just wanted to tell you that Kakashi sensei said that since he didn't have much planned for the day there will be no training today! I'll talk to you later bye!"

"O well I will just go for a walk than and see if anyone I know is out."

He walked for 15 minutes when he started to hear voices up ahead, so he decided to sneak up on them. He quickly balanced his chakra to his feet and starts to walk up a tree. He jumped from tree to tree until he was right above the people he heard talking. You'll never guess who the people were… It was Sakura, Ino, and Tenten they were talking very softly they're voices just above a whisper. Naruto decided to go a little lower to hear what they were saying.

"Does she really like Naruto? I mean come on, Naruto? He is such a loser!" He heard Sakura whisper.

"Yeah I know! But she does like Naruto!" He heard Ino whisper.

"Yeah but maybe Hinata just can't help it! I mean It is like me and… What did you guys just hear that?" Tenten said chipping in.

"Hear what?" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. "That crack? It sounded like a branch breaking"

"O NO!" Naruto screamed in his head. Then he moved to a different branch. "Maybe you were just hallucinating Tenten." Sakura said.

"Ya, I didn't hear anything either. You must have been hearing things Tenten." "Ya, I guess you guys are right but it wouldn't hurt to check things put right?" Tenten replied.

But by that time Naruto had already left the trees and was walking on the path in the opposite direction. The girls would not go as far as he had run to check things out. He was walking with his arms behind his head (as he usually walks) in deep thought. Could Hinata really like him? 'Hmmm, I will have to talk to Hinata!' He thought as he put his arms down to his sides and with that he set off running towards where Hinata and her team trains.

-------------------------------------------Thanks for reading! ----------------------------------------

This is the updated version! All thanx to those of you reviewed! Also thanx to starfairy14s for telling me their opinion on how evenly spread out they it was! I fixed it! Thanx and ch. 3 will be up soon!


	2. Hey hinata?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto finally got to the training grounds. The first thing he noticed was that Hinata, her teammates, and her sensei were there. Hinata and Kiba were sparing (this whole time Naruto is up in a tree) but, lucky they had just finished.

"Alright, we are done training seeing as I have some business to attend to!" Kurenai (For those of you who don't know that's Hinata's Sensei) said as she walked off. "Hmmm… I wonder where she's going…" Kida thought out loud. "Maybe she's going on a date with Asuma." Hinata said in her usual quiet voice.

"Ya maybe, well, Akamaru and I are going home to get something to eat! I'll talk to you later Hinata and Shino… What a minute where did Shino go? O well, He probably went home! Bye Hinata!" Kida said and Akamaru added a yelp goodbye.

They left leaving Hinata all alone. 'But wait…someone's here, I can feel it!' Hinata thought. Then out of what Hinata thought was no where Naruto jumped down out of the tree right in front of Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun… W-What are Y-You doing here?" She asked. "Hey Hinata-Chan! I came here to ask you a question!" Naruto said in a cheerful voice. "…Um…Ok N-Naruto-kun what d-do you w-want to ask?" Hinata said very confused about him wanting to ask her a question.

"I heard Ino, Sakura, and Tenten talking and well... I overheard them saying that you have a crush on me… Is that true Hinata-Chan? Do you really have a crush on me?" Naruto asked "… W-Well… Um... You see N-Naruto-kun… I uh, Yes N-Naruto… I do…" She said at a whisper.

"… Um Hinata? Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. Hinata thought for a minute. What in the world could he possibly want to ask me? He already asked me if I had a crush on him! "Um, s-sure w-what is it N-Naruto?" Hinata asked shakily.

"Would you like to get some Ramen with me?" Naruto asked sounding very excited. 'What is he asking me out on a date?' Hinata thought. "Um, Hinata are you alright your staring at me like I'm a ghost or something?" Naruto asked, realizing that her face was all white (ya I know weird, seeing as she blushes a lot).

"Um, y-yes Naruto… I'm fine… A-And yes to answer y-your first question… I w-will go with you to get some Ramen." She said as her face turned bright red. "Great!" Naruto screamed. He grabbed her hand which made her blush all the more, And headed towards the Ramen bar. To be continued

---------------------------------------Thank You for reading! Please Review!------------------------------------------

Hey! Thank you for reading this! I have been side tracked on writing chapter 3! My dog passed away October 8th! Yes only a week ago!


	3. The Ramen Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Authors note:

Thanks to: AnimegirlKiki, Wise Angel192, causeiambetta, starfairy14s, Naruto3110, and xXnarutofan-22Xx for reviewing, I am going to continue the story! Remember to review! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------Enjoy! ------------------------------------------

They finally got to the Ichiraku Ramen bar. Naruto (who didn't realize he was still holding Hinata's hand) looked over at Hinata, only to see that her face was completely red from blushing so much!

"Hey Hinata why are you blushing so much… O, sorry," He said, finally realizing that he was still holding her hand and letting go of it.

They sat in silence waiting for awhile (5 minutes) the guy to come and take their order, the guy finally came to take their order.

"What would you like to eat?" The guy asked. "Well ramen of course!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well… Yes, I kind of figured that since that's what you always get Naruto! But I mean how many bowls would you and … is this young lady your girlfriend? Want?" The guy asked.

"She's… well… Well, I'll have my normal 7 bowls of ramen… How many do you want Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Um…" Hinata was a little nervous about the fact that both of them are looking at her! So she is quick to answer, "1 bowl of ramen please" she says very softly. "Alright, um… But just 1 bowl Hinata? I mean are sure you don't want 2 at least?" Naruto asked, unsure of whether or not that would be enough to fill her up. "… W-Well, 1 bowl is g-good enough for m-me N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said so quietly (and I might add she's was blushing), it's a surprise Naruto could even hear her!

"Uh… Ok Hinata-chan what ever you want…" Naruto said. He turned to the guy who was taking their order, "You heard her… That's 8 bowls of ramen!" Naruto exclaimed happily. The guy looked from Naruto to Hinata, then turned, "That would be 10 minutes. Can you two wait that long?" the guy asked.

"Well, DUH! Of course I can!!" Naruto exclaimed so loud that everyone turned to look what was going on. Thus, making Hinata blush knowing that people were looking at her. "… Naruto …" Hinata said very softly.

Naruto turned and looked at her, noticing that she was blushing madly, and that was looking in their direction. He turned to all the people that were looking and said very snottily "…What are you looking at?" They all turned their heads back to what they were doing.

"So um… what do you want to do next?" Naruto asked her. "…I-I don't know… W-We could s-sit and watch t-the sun g-go down. I-It is getting p-pretty late…," She said, while blushing tomato red. "… Um… Ok, Hinata!" He said blushing a little. He turned trying to hide it by turning away.

Then, the guy came up and handed them their bowls of ramen. "Here's your order!" He said. _'Thank God, this was starting to get kind of awkward! Plus I'm starving!' _Naruto thought. They ate their ramen in an awkward silence. They finished and the guy came up to collect the money Naruto owed him. He stared at Hinata while Naruto was fishing money out of his frog wallet. Then he turned to Naruto and whispered is his ear "Hang on to her! She's a keeper!" Naruto looked at him confused.

The guy winked at him, and Naruto turned and looked at Hinata blushing madly! "…Uh… Hinata lets be on our way now!" He said handing the money to the guy. "Um, alright Naruto!" She said very quietly blushing a little.

Then they both turned and started walking in the direction of the trees on the hill. _To be continued..._

----------------------------------------Thanks for reading! -----------------------------------

Sorry about the wait! My dog recently passed away! I took it very hard and have found it very hard to concentrate! Even in school! She died on October 8, 2006, right after we got home from church! Again I am sorry for the delay! And thanks those who reviewed! O and Wise Angel192 I am going to have Neji in the next chapter! Leona


	4. Update

* * *

Authors Note:

Thanks to those of you who reviewed the latest chapter (causeiambetta, Dakini Kameto, Xenoka, and AnimegirlKiki)! I am running out of ideas! The nest thing I am going to right is going to be Naruto and Hinata Wedding! I need Ideas for that story! If you have any stories in particular that you want me to write, tell me! I need ideas! I think I am going to make two more chapters for this story just wait! I am getting busy! But will make time to finish the story if you want me to! God Bless! **Leona Willywits

* * *

**


	5. The Stars

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the story and sorry it took so long! I was trying to figure out who I can add to the story, since some of you told me you would like people to be added to make the story better! Thanx to those of you who reviewed: causeiambetta, Dakini Kameto, Xenoka, AnimegirlKiki, Wise Angel192,

Sakura's-Fiance, SakuraChic, JGgirl, Shadow of Archon, and Riyuto-san! Enjoy:

They walked together (not touching, Naruto had his arms behind his head) in silence for about 2 minutes before they reached the tree. When they got there, Hinata just sat hugging her knees not know what to do or say (poor Hinata is so nervous!). Naruto, on the other hand, (was also nervous, but is hiding it better than Hinata) is lying there with his arms behind his head. It was a little awkward between the two of them, but the silence was comforting.

_Back at the Hyuuga household (mansion) _

Neji Hyuuga, (I know you want to know what happens to Naruto and Hinata! But I assure you, nothing will happen that you will miss! Plus I promised Wise Angel192, that I would have Neji in the story! I might add Jiraiya in the story too, Bare with me here!) was sitting on the couch wondering,_ 'Where heck are you Hinata!?' _It was getting kind of dark and he was getting worried (no this wont be a NejixHinata story sorry but I'm keeping it a NarutoxHinata!!)! _'She is usually back by now! Where the heck could she be?!' _He pondered.

"Ok that's it I'm going to have to go find her, since it almost sun down. Hiashi will flip if he find's out Hinata is still gone!" He said out loud.

'_I'm going to have to get Inuzuka to help me find her, he has a good nose and can help me find her. But where does he live? I have no clue! O yeah that's right Hinata has his phone number (not for that reason, it's because they're on a team and sorry I will try not to make OOC)!'_ He pondered.

He went up stairs to Hinata' room and went over to the dresser and started digging threw the drew. He found the Kiba's phone number. He picked up the Hinata's phone and dialed the number on the paper.

"Hello," Kiba said.

"Kiba, this is Neji. I need your help to find Hinata." Neji said

"What? You don't know where she is? Isn't she…" He couldn't finish, Neji cut him off.

"Look all I know is, she's not here and I need help figuring out where she is before Hiashi finds out, and freaks out at me for not knowing where she is!" Neji said a little bit above the normal talking voice, but not a yell.

"Ok hold your horses! I will be there in a minute!" Kiba exclaimed.

_Back to Naruto and Hinata _

They were there for about ten minutes not saying anything. Hinata found the silence very comforting. Naruto on the other hand, thought it was to quiet (which only made him even more nervous), so decided to break it.

"So Hinata... Was you Ramen good?" He asked her unsure what to say.

"Um, Yes… Thank you for buying it for me!" Hinata said quietly.

"Anytime Hinata," He exclaimed happily.

"So, um do you like to watch the stars at night?" He asked because he was scared it would it quiet again.

"Well yes but… I am not usually allowed out at dark! But I watch them from my balcony sometimes! " She said quietly.

"You have a balcony on your room? That's cool!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Then it got quiet again, but this time the silence was comforting. He had no clue what to say, poor Naruto is nervous, but is hiding it pretty well.

_Back to Neji and Kiba _

Kiba met Neji at the Hyuuga household, he knocked on the door. He waited for the big door to open, and was silently hoping Hinata was ok! Neji came to the door and opened it. He didn't bother to say hi to Kiba, he just stepped out side and started talking to him.

"I'll use my Byakugan to see if I can find her, you and Akamaru use your nose." He said not even asking him to use his nose, he more like demanded him too.

"Alright! Goodness, so pushy!" He exclaimed.

"Byakugan," Neji said, and then veins popped out by his eyes.

"I caught her scent," Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah and I can see her, She is over in that direction!" He exclaimed.

Authors Note: Uho! Will Neji ruin Naruto and Hinata's little date? Will Kiba freak out when he sees Hinata with Naruto? Find out what happens Next!

**Hinata: Come on! What happens next? Tell me!!!**

**Neji: Yeah come on! I want to kick Naruto's butt in the next chapter!**

**Naruto: As if you could! I kicked your butt in the Chunin exams! Remember?! **

**Leona (Author): Sorry but you'll have to wait… Kiba you awful quiet, is something wrong?**

**Kiba:... well how come it's Naruto who gets Hinata I mean that's not fair!**

**Leona (Author): Kiba! You know, I told you this is a NaruHina Fanfic!**

**Kiba: O yeah! I forgot! Sorry!**

**Hinata: Can't we at least have a summary of the next story??**

**Leona: Uh… I would but, I still don't what will happen! Sorry! Thanx for reading!**

_To be continued_

Thanks for reading! I was thinking of writing one were Neji finds Hinata's Diary! Should I? Would you actually read it? I would be my next story! That and A NaruHina Wedding! What do you think? R and R! Thanx!Leona

* * *


	6. The hug of trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Authors Note: Sorry peoples! I have been preparing for Halloween! You know pumpkin carving, getting the costume, yadda yadda yadda! Thanx! This is the second to last chapter I think! I am not sure how long it will be, we are remodeling my lil sister's room today! She is only 3 months old so she has been in my parent's room these past 3 months! But now I'm babbling! Enjoy:

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

At this time they were very relaxed watching the stars, very quietly. But little did they know they would soon be interrupted by Kida and Neji.

_**Neji and Kiba**_

"We're hot on the trail now!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hn," was all that we get out of Neji.

Soon, before Naruto or Hinata knew it, Kiba and Neji were in the tree behind them. They could not be seen if Naruto and Hinata turned around, partly because it was dark and partly because they hid behind branches. Neji was in the right mind to jump down there, yell at Hinata for being out after dark, and drag her home, but him being the cool and calm Neji we know well… kept his cool of course! Kiba and Neji just stood there watching Naruto and Hinata.

**_Down below _**

Naruto and Hinata were clueless to the fact that they were being watched. Right now they are lying next to each other (not touching) watching the stars.

"Um, N-Naruto…" Hinata said quietly.

"Yes Hinata, what is it?" Naruto asked in his usual voice.

"Thank you! T-Thank you, for the r-ramen and w-watching the s-stars with me," She said very quietly and did something very unlike her…. SHE HUGGED HIM (I know WOW)!!This startled Naruto a little at first but he soon got over it.

"You're welcome Hinata-Chan!" He exclaimed and hugged her back (NJ- No Joke)!

**_Back in the tree_**

Neji, seeing them like that… Mentally freaked out. Before Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata knew what was happening, Neji had jumped out of the tree and was right behind Naruto and Hinata. Naruto and Hinata were both startled and jumped away from each other.

"N-Neji-Nisan! W-What are y-you doing h-here?" Hinata asked, the face he made scared the crap out of her (no not literally).

"I came here looking for you! You know you are not supposed to be out after dark! And why are you here with him?" Neji asked.

"I-I… U-Uh... U-Um…" Hinata stuttered.

"She's here me, on account of the fact that I asked her here! BEILIVE IT!!!" Naruto exclaimed standing up for Hinata.

"Well, I don't care! She has to come home right now!" Neji said a bit louder then a talking voice.

"I'll walk her home! And you can go ahead!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…." He thought for a moment before answering " fine" He said in his usual voce

"Inuzuka" He said turning to Kiba, "You can go home"

"O, alright… uh let's go Akamaru!" He said jumping on Akamaru's back and riding away.

"

O Neji you can…. Neji?" Naruto said before realizing that Neji had already started walking. And also to Naruto's surprise Hinata didn't go ahead with him!

"Uh, Hinata let's start walking," he said realizing that Hinata was blushing.

"U-Um ok Naruto… and thanx again for s-standing up for me!" She said HUGGING HIM YET AGAIN!!!! OMW!!! Naruto sighed and her hugged back. Then after the very cozy hug, they started walking and guess what? HE had HIS arm AROUND her WAIST!!! Yeah I know OMW!! When they got to the door he let go of her and she turned and looked at him.

"Naruto…. Thank you! F-For everything!" She said quietly.

"Anytime Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Then he did something that he wanted to do that whole day, He kissed her lightly on the lips! OMW!! She kissed him back lightly! When the Kiss ended, she turned towards the door… Neji was standing there smirking and watching! She ignored Neji, and turned back to Naruto.

"G-Goodnight Naruto!" She said happily

"G-Goodnight Hinata!" He replied. She turned and went inside. Neji looked at Naruto and just

smirked before closing the door.

**_The End _**

**Hinata: Awwww, I love happy endings!**

**Neji: WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE!!!!**

**Leona (Author): Yes Neji, There's no need to yell!**

**Neji: O YES THERE IS! WHY WAS I JUST STANDING THERE SMIRKING, WHEN I SHOULD HAVE BEEN KICKING NARUTO'S BUTT FOR KISSING MY COUSIN?**

**Naruto: As if you could… Neji how many times do I have to tell you couldn't kick my butt, EVEN IF YOU TRIED YOU' BEST!**

**Kiba: Cool it guys! Goodness It should have been me who was kissing Hinata anyways!**

**Leona (Author): Guys cool it! Plus I already told you IT IS A NaruHina Fanfic Kiba! **

**Everyone (Kiba, Neji Naruto): Fine!! But the next one better be better!**

Authors Note: Yes sorry but this is the last chapter! I will be starting to new ones soon! 'Deep thought's' About Hinata's Diary and 'A happy ending' About a NaruHina wedding! Thanx! Leona


End file.
